Una noche más
by Hachi06
Summary: AU Negan x Maggie de The Walking Dead


**Hola, soy Hachi y, como tengo que escribir sobre todas mis OTP's, por muy absurdas que sean, pues aquí va mi Negan x Maggie AU (Era no Apocalíptica). Espero que a alguien le guste :D Review chachi!**

El cielo era nítido y limpio, las estrellas tililaban y el aire era fresco. Después de la mañana pasada por agua que había habido, era hasta desestresante pasear por la calle, pero llegaba tarde a su cita; y sus tacones y las aceras mojadas no la dejaban avanzar a ritmo normal, así que cogió el maletín y el abrigo en un mismo brazo, y se acercó al arcén, llamando a un taxi.

Cuando el vehículo se paró justo delante y la invitó a entrar, dejó todas sus cosas en el asiento contiguo y se arregló el pelo. El conductor la miró durante un momento y ella le dijo el nombre del Hotel, tan natural como quién pide el desayuno en una cafetería.

Mientras recorría las calles llenas de luz y gente, sacó un pequeño estuche de maquillaje que llevaba en el bolso y retocó lo que pudo; lo que la poca iluminación del taxi le dejó.

Miró el reloj. Más de media hora tarde... se mordió el labio. Aunque sabía que no era su culpa, se sintió mal al abrir la tapa del móvil y ver que tenía 2 llamadas perdidas y un montón de whatsapps. Pese a que estaba nerviosa por su impuntualidad, sonrió al ver los simpáticos mensajes que le había dejado, bromeando con "me haré viejo esperando" y demás burlas parecidas. "Siempre tan gracioso", pensó, y le envió un simple "Ya voy, no te muevas de ahí", a lo que él no tardó en responder "Ya he pagado, nadie me sacará de aquí". No pudo evitar ahogar una carcajada, antes de que el taxista creyera que se reía sola. Cerró el móvil, lo guardó y volvió a mirar por la ventana.

Cuando llegó a su destino, le pagó al conductor con 20 dólares, regalándole el cambio, cogió sus cosas y salió del coche. Se acomodó la falda de tubo y entró. Como siempre, a esa hora, Recepción estaba bastante concurrida; gente haciendo reservas de última hora, grupos de mochileros, alguien quejándose porque algo no funcionaba en su habitación, una mujer sentada, esperando a alguien en el sofá de la esquina... Fue directa al ascensor y se hizo a un lado para dejar bajar a los demás. Se subió en él y, cuando se cerraron las puertas, aprovechó para arreglarse con la yema del dedo, el exceso de pintalabios y acomodarse el pelo. Resopló al verse en el espejo.

Un "clink" la avisó de que había llegado a su planta. El pasillo enmoquetado amortiguaba el ruido de sus tacones y la ayudaba a concentrarse en su respiración, que aumentaba a medida que se acercaba a su habitación.

Picó a la puerta con la mano y contestó con un "Soy Maggie", antes de que nadie preguntara. Pasaron pocos segundos, antes de que se oyera el rasgar del metal del pestillo, abriéndola y dejándola pasar.

La luz naranja y débil del regulador la envolvió, junto con el, ya familiar, olor a rosas y perfume masculino que venía de frente.

-Lo siento- le sonrió, poniendo cara de pena.

Pero él sólo la miró divertido y la animó a que acabara de entrar, para poder cerrar la puerta.

Dentro de la habitación estaba todo preparado para una cena para dos y lo habría aceptado de buen grado, si no fuera porque vio antes el sofá. Dejó sus cosas al pie de la puerta y destapó la bandeja que había en la mesa portátil del Servicio de Cocina.

-Huele bien...- suspiró.

-¿Pero...?- le dijo él, masajeándole las cervicales por encima de la camisa.

-Estoy reventada.

-Pues cenemos, recobremos energía y, luego, ya hablaremos.- le apartó el cuello de la blusa y la besó en la nuca.

Ella se rió y le acarició la cabeza, mientras se dejaba mimar.

-Déjame descansar un poco. No me aguanto los pies.- aunque adoraba sentir cómo raspaba su barba contra su piel, le apartó sutilmente, y se sentó en el sofá, quitándose los zapatos con una mueca de dolor cuando estiraba los dedos.

Él se la quedó mirando, con una expresión un poco más seria que cuando había entrado, cerró la bandeja y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Quieres hablar de algo?- flexionó una pierna en el cojín y apoyó el codo en el respaldero.

-No... Bueno, ya sabes, un mal día en el trabajo.- estiró las piernas y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. -Ha sido un Infierno hoy y pensaba que nunca sería hora de salir, parecía que el reloj se había parado y...

-Shhh...- la calló. -Pero ya está. Ya es esta hora y ya no te preocupes por el trabajo hasta el Lunes. Ya no sigas con la cabeza en la oficina, ya ha sido hora de salir, ya no hay nadie allí, han cerrado.

Le miró. ¿Por qué Negan siempre parecía tan tranquilo? Si estaba cansado, batallaba por algo o cualquier cosa, no se le notaba; siempre era tan temple y sereno. Eso lo admiraba, pero también le daba un poco de rabia; ella no tenía esa capacidad para dejar los problemas laborales en su lugar y liberar la mente. Por eso le encantaba sostenerle la mirada y dejarse influenciar por su Optimismo.

-Vamos a relajarnos.- le dijo de repente, y la obligó a sentarse recta. -Mírame.- ella obedeció. -Y, ahora, cierra los ojos.

-Negan...

-Tú hazlo.

Durante un segundo, le contagió esa sonrisa tan divertida que tenía y, aunque le puso cara de "esto es una tontería", le hizo caso y cerró los ojos.

-No te tenses, cariño- le susurró. -Aquí sólo estamos tú y yo. Y, como te he dicho, la Oficina ya está cerrada. Ya no hay prisa para nada...- puso una mano en su espalda. -Ahora, es _nuestro_ momento.

Sus palabras, junto con el calor que desprendía la palma de su mano y atravesaba su blusa... y esa voz, que parecía hecha de plumas y terciopelo. No se sorprendió a encontrarse tranquila y cómoda con 4 frases, porque Negan siempre tenía ese efecto en ella.

-¿Oyes? Ya respiras más relajada... concéntrate en eso, en tu respiración...- cada vez, lo escuchaba más cerca de su cara. -Concéntrate en mi respiración...

Empezaba a notar un remolino que le subía por las piernas y le estallaba en el estómago, y ese calor le subía hasta la cabeza. Notó cómo Negan se la ladeó un poco, para poder besarla muy despacio. No separó la mano de su espalda, ni siquiera hizo ademán de abrazarla o de poner sus manos en otro sitio, sólo se limitó a jugar con sus labios y lengua, dando besos cortos pero intensos.

Lo suficiente para encenderla. Como si para él fuese muy difícil hacerlo.

Con el rostro barbudo entre sus manos, le empujó lentamente hacia atrás, sin separarse de su boca, ni siquiera para respirar. Si había que morir, que fuera así.

Él, enseguida, le leyó la mente, y, con dolorosa lentitud, le subió la falda de tubo, rozando las yemas de los dedos por sus muslos, protegidos por unas medias a las que, en ese momento, las odiaba más que a nada.

Cuando estuvo totalmente sentada encima de él, se separó un poco, para mirarle a los ojos.

-Te odio.- le dijo Maggie, desabrochándole los primeros botones de la camisa.

Pero él sólo se rió, mientras volvía a unir su boca a la de ella. Agarrándose a sus nalgas, se puso de pie y ella abrazó su cintura con las piernas, para no caerse.

Y, sin dejar de comerse a besos, la llevó hasta la cama, donde, a base de juegos, risas y caricias, acabaron desnudos, uno encima del otro, en un baile íntimo, húmedo y perfecto que sólo ellos entendían y que cobraba más sentido, a medida que pasaban las horas.

Cuando el Sol se dejó ver, a través de una delgada linea rosa, Maggie se descubrió sola en la cama, cuando se giró. Tardó un poco en orientarse y aclararse. Dejó escapar un largo suspiro, entre el cansancio y la frustración. Aunque esos encuentros eran a escondidas de todos los que les conocían y, aún sabiendo que ninguno se había prometido nada, no le gustaba despertar sola en la cama. Acarició el lugar que había ocupado su amante, aún caliente.

-Debería ser delito madrugar en Fin de Semana.

Negan salía de la ducha, atándose el cinturón del albornoz y peinándose con la yema de los dedos. Dio gracias a Dios de poder verse en un espejo, porque notó a la perfección cómo sus músculos faciales se contrajeron en la sonrisa más estúpida que hubiera dedicado nunca a nadie.

-Buenos días...- le contestó ella, clavando la cara en la almohada, dejando su espalda desnuda al descubierto.

-¿Tienes hambre?- le encantaba oir su voz de recién levantado, tan ronca. -La cena de ayer está un poco fría- bromeó -Pero... ¿a quién le importa?

-Es comida, da igual.- se burló ella, con la voz amortiguada en el cojín.

Negan llevó la mesa de ruedas hasta los pies de la cama y, entre risas y bromas, desayunaron la cena de la noche anterior.


End file.
